1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and an electronic device including the same, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus capable of performing time division multiplexing on frame data in units of lines and an electronic device including the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices equipped with a plurality of image sensors are widely used due to the development of mobile devices such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), and the like. An image processing apparatus may include a plurality of image sensors and a plurality of image signal processors corresponding to the plurality of image sensors, respectively, and the plurality of image signal processors may receive image data from the plurality of image sensors, respectively, and may perform image processing.
Alternatively, the image processing apparatus may include only one image signal processor, and the image signal processor may receive image data from each of the plurality of image sensors and perform image processing in a time division multiplexing manner, thereby saving the number of, and the area occupied by, semiconductor devices used.
In the meantime, image data is composed of a plurality of frames, and a method has been introduced in which image processing is performed by dividing each of the plurality of frames into lines in order to reduce delays in image processing.